A transceiver may transmit various signals to control one of the functions of a remote electronic device (e.g., a garage door opener). The transceiver may have physical buttons for determining which signal to transmit to the remote electronic device based on how long the physical button is pressed. For example, the transceiver may transmit a first control signal, while the physical button is pressed for the first five seconds, and transmit a second control signal, if the physical button is pressed for longer than five seconds. In some cases, the transceiver may transmit interleaved signals, sending a first signal and then a second signal repeatedly. This configuration may result in the transceiver sending a signal different from the one that the operator of the transceiver had intended. Another problem may be that the different functions of the remote electronic are assigned to separate physical buttons on the transceiver, resulting in fewer buttons available to control multiple remote electronic devices.